Can You Keep A Secret?
by darkangel9314
Summary: Emily Fields has good friends, a great girlfriend and is on her way to one of the top swimming scholarships' in the country when the new girl Allison DiLaurentis arrives and shakes her world up in ways she possibly couldn't imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 1

A foot slammed into Emily's side as she tried to grunt through the pain. Dirt splashed into her eyes as she coughed the remainder of it from her mouth as more fist slammed into various places. She hadn't known why she had picked a fight with the most popular girl in school, but she was just having an off day, said an off handed comment, and now she was paying for it. She defiantly was gonna be bruised by the time she would go to swim practice tonight. She just prayed to God that this wouldn't go on for much longer. She just needed something...anything to stop them.

As if the Gods above had heard her prayers, a set of hands jerked the girl away from her which made the girl stubble back a couple of steps. Emily dared a look up and sucked in a breath beholding the sight of one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever set eyes on.

Emily peaked through her dark lashes as she found herself staring at this great, but terrible beauty. Her gold hair swayed in the wind as her piercing blue eyes bored into the girl who she had stopped from hurting Emily.

"Why don't you hurt a girl who's more your speed?"

Mona Vanderwall crossed her arms tilting her chin up and meeting the girls eyes

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"You're harassing this girl for no good reason. As far as I'm concerned what you do is my business."

Mona pursed her lips at the new girl causing Emily to finally peak a little further to her lashes. She gazed upon her friend and crush more or less Maya St. Germain. Two of Mona's thugs were holding her firmly as she thrashed against their grip to get to Emily. It was no use however. Maya wasn't exactly the strongest individual,

"Now don't make me repeat myself. Let. Them. Go. Before I kick your scrawny ass all over this pavement and show your friends how much of a bad bitch you really are."

Mona and the new girl stared intently at each other causing Emily to wonder who would win when Mona took a step back laughing harshly and shaking her head at the new girl.

"You just marked your place here at Rosewood High you stupid bitch, I'll remember this conversation and the next time I see you I won't be so nice..."

"And the next time I see you I'll be more than glad to show you the consequences of crossing me again. Now do me a favor and get your ass out of here and don't forget to take your stupid clones with you."

Mona scoffed doing her usual tossing of her hair as if it would intimidate this new girl and looked at her minions who were still holding Maya by her arms. Emily wished she had been brave enough to save her or not involve her in this mess. She always hated seeing Maya hurt in any way shape or form. But there was nothing she could do about it right now. Not until Mona and her minions were gone.

"Come on girls. Let's leave these stupid girls alone and go get some coffees at Starbucks."

"But Mona.." One of them whined.

"I said now!"

Her posse exchanged looks before they tossed Maya into the mud puddle and followed Mona who turned her head one more time to smile at them before she left.

"Later losers."

The girl sent one last death Glare to Mona and her minion before turning to Emily and smiling extending her hand.

"Are you okay? That seemed brutal"

Emily took her hand and got up giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"Nah just a normal Monday with Mona Vanderwall. Thanks for stepping in by the way. You didn't have to do that."

"Don't mention it. I would pay good money to put someone like Mona Vanderwall in her place. I'm Allison Dilaurentis." She said extending her hand for shaking. Emily gladly took it. After all this girl had more or less saved both her and Maya's ass.

"Emily Fields."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Emily Fields." Allison said with a dazzling smile that made Emily's knees go weak. Could this girl possibly be even more attractive.

Before Emily could say anything else. Allison's blue eyes shifted to Emily's hair which probably looked like a totally and complete mess and reached for it. What the hell was she doing? She grabbed a leaf out of Emily's causing a deep blush to settle into her cheeks as Allison smiled. So yeah this girl could be more beautiful. And yes she could make Emily's knees feel like jelly. Emily was about to say thank you when someone slammed into her side causing her to be shifted backwards as Maya clung to her side for dear life. Truthfully for half a second while her and Allison talked she had forgotten that Maya had been there. She felt like the worst girlfriend in the world.

"Oh Emily I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about Maya? I was the one that got us into this situation. I should have just ignored Mona like I do every other time. I;m sorry for putting you in danger."

"I'm just glad that we're both okay." Maya said detaching herself from Emily and turning to Allison. "Thank you for stepping in like that. I wish I could have done half of what you did."

"It's really no big deal."

"Well at least let us make it up to you. I overheard that you're new here and me and Emily would love it if you could come chill with us and our friends tonight we were thinking about going to dinner with our friends before we hit Noel Khan's house party. Please say you'll come we would really appreciate if you did."

"Sure. Why not? It does sound like fun and it seems like what we really need right now."

"Excellent."

Allison smiled taking Emily's hand and flipping it over staring into Emily's eyes as she jotted down something on Emily's palm.

"Here's my address. I'll see you guys tonight."

"See you tonight!" Maya yelled to Allison's retreating form. "Don't forget to wear something cute!"

"Don't worry I always do." she said back before sending a wink to her and Emily before leaving. Emily wasn't sure why, but she felt as if this girl would be the begging of a lot of things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't come?" Emily asked slightly annoyed as she sat on her couch talking to Maya.

"My mom found my stash and grounded me on the spot. I'm so sorry Emily. I really wish I could have been there."

"I do too. Now I'm going to go all night missing my girl."

"At least you'll see me at school tomorrow."

"I'll be counting the minutes." Emily smiled feeling immediately cheesy.

"Bye babe" Maya answered making her smile wider.

"Bye." She responded hanging up and flopping onto her bed about ready to cancel on her friends as Allison made her way into her room startling her slightly.

"Sorry to startle you, your mom let me in. I'm sorry I didn't call beforehand."

"No, it's no trouble at all. That was Maya by the way, she can't make it."

"That blows. What happened?"

"Her mother found her stash. So, she's grounded."

"Bummer, but hey look at the bright side. I get you all to myself."

Emily looked at her, shocked at her response as she gave her a slight smile not sure what exactly to say.

"Sorry that sounded more forced than I wanted it to. What I meant was it gives me time to get to know you better. I'm sorry that your girlfriend can't make it."

"Well I'm still glad that you could make it. My friends are the best. I can't wait for you to meet them."

"If they're anything like you, I'm sure I'll love them."

Emily smiled as she grabbed her things and turned back towards Alison.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Alison smiled as they left the room making Emily wonder what the hell was going to happen next.

"Emily! There you are! Who's your new friend?" Aria asked as Emily and Alison took a seat next to all of her friends.

"Alison." She said shaking all their hands as she sent them a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you. Where's Maya, Em?"

"Under parental arrest I'm afraid. Her mother found her stash and freaked."

"Bummer. She always makes things more interesting while we're together."

"Maybe I can help with that." Allison said as the girls' looked her up and down trying to get a feel for her.

"So, Allison where are you from?" Spencer asked taking a sip of her tea.

"New York"

"That's exciting what made you come to our small town of Rosewood?"

"Just a change and my mother got a job here, so I didn't object when she wanted me to move with her."

"Interesting. Well welcome to Rosewood."

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to be very happy here."

"Well then here's to new beginnings." Hanna said raising her glass as the other girls clicked there's in unity as Emily wondered what the hell she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
